Something Grimm
by Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666
Summary: The Von Trapps are now living in Switzerland. All is peaceful until mysterious, gruesome murders start increasing the number of body counts. As the family struggles to stay safe, Friedrich starts to slowly lose his mind and morals. It's up to Kurt to keep his family safe, and help Friedrich become human once more.
1. Something Grimm Song

Something Grimm

Disclaimer: **This song is legally owned by me**; I wrote this song, and no bands have sung it (not that I'm aware anyway.)

*=Screaming

I feel it deep within

It's just about to begin

For all the blood that you see

Well it was all because of me

(Because of me)

I feel it creeping slowly

And it ain't nothing holy

I feel myself slipping away

I guess I took the wrong way

Oh

I feel it underneath my skin

Trying to claw its way out

I feel it's wrong, I know its sin

Yet I can't do anything but shout

It's something grimm

I see my light growing dim

It's something grimm

I can't feel my limb

I know it's sin, I know it's wrong

I feel it in my skin, I know it's strong

It is something grimm

/Guitar Solo/

I try to struggle, I try to fight

Yet it's a creature of the night

It knows its right

I lose control over my body and soul

There's nothing inside but an empty hole

I see this world through empty eyes

Filling others with gruesome lies

Oh

I feel it underneath my skin

Trying to claw its way out

I feel it's wrong, I know its sin

Yet I can't do anything but shout

It's something grimm

I see my light growing dim

It's something grimm

I can't feel my limb

I know it's sin, I know it's wrong

I feel it in my skin, I know it's strong

It's something grimm

But I don't have the strength to fight it Anymore

Oh

Whoa

/Drum Solo/

Then you come to save me

From these restless seas

You're the angel from above

Giving me all your love

*There you are

My savior, my hero

You take me far

There is no two, one, zero

You have saved my life

So be my wife

You and I

Together

It's do or die

Good-bye


	2. Chapter 1 Dark Dream

Something Grimm

Chapter 1

Dark Dream

Disclaimers: I, Lunatic Yaoi-Chan666, do not own the **sound of music **nor the characters. All credit goes to Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II. I own this stories' plot but that is it. If you don't like MXM, or Incest please don't read. This story contains blood, violence, smut, and incest. Song at the beginning belongs to me, not played by any band, just written by me to help story.

/Dreaming/

*Speaking/Awake

_Thoughts_

/I let out a hollow laugh and grinned sinisterly as I looked down at the bleeding woman. Her mouth opened in a chocked back scream and her eyes wide, glazed with terror. I slowly slide my lengthened nail down her cheek so softly, so caressingly, so… loving.

I chuckle at her small whimper, before plunging my hand into her open mouth while grabbing her wet, pink tongue and yanking it out. I cackled in delight as blood started flowing from her mouth, her cheeks streamed with tears. She tried to move away from me but I instantly slammed my leg on her stomach adding enough pressure to crack all her rib bones. She opened her mouth to try and scream but nothing came out. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" I cackled evilly at the inside joke. She opened and closed her mouth, gaping like a caught fish. _'And a caught fish is a dead fish'_

Grinning in fiendish delight, I grabbed her left shoulder, digging my nail into it before grabbing the bone and yanking it out. Her eyes filled with tears and as they fell they mixed with her blood. I leaned forward and licked away the salty, iron mix with my forked snake-like tongue. She flinched back and tried to move away. "Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that" I scolded as I grinned revealing my razor sharp teeth. I grabbed her arms before flipping her over and bending her arms at an odd angle. She started shaking as fast as a leaf blowing through the wind. "Don't worry this won't hurt too much"

I hissed in her ear before snapping her arms behind her back. As I heard the bones snap and crack under the pressure, I was filled with so much twisted delight; I felt an evil smirk make its way across my face. I sighed as I dropped the mutilated, dead body before looking around the clearing that held my other pieces of art work. I took a deep sniff and smelt the scent of decaying, rotting bodies with a newly vigor scent of iron. I took one last look around the clearing before making my way towards the shadow. _'Soon this will be your fate, and you will become the monster'_ a cold voice whispered in my mind./

I woke up panting, taking in as much air as I could through my mouth. I felt my heart beating rapidly as though it was trying to get out of my chest; I felt the sweat on my face drip onto the covers that were pooled around my lap. I shoved them off before standing up in my pajamas pants and letting the cool air wash over my naked torso. I stumbled through the dark before making my way towards the bathroom. I flicked on the lights and stumbled before grabbing a hold on the sink, my arms shaking from the strain I was putting on them. I took a deep, gasping breath and turned on the cold faucet. I slid my hands under the running water before splashing some on my face. I repeated the action three more times before grabbing the towel hanging by the sink and patting my face dry.

I took a stuttering breath before looking up at the mirror to see my pale, wet face wearied from the sleepless nights; I sighed as I noticed the dark bangs under my eyes _'Mother sure will notice these'_ I grimaced at both how I looked and what her reaction will be. I shook my head trying to dispel the negative thoughts entering my head _'Maybe I can get a few more hours of sleep'_ I snorted at that hopeful thought 'when I have those types of dreams I can't get back to sleep no matter what' I sighed before opening the bathroom door, and started walking towards the kitchen using the bathroom light to see my way. I walked into the kitchen turning on the lights before grabbing a cup and pouring some purified water into it. I took a huge gulp before looking at the time over the rim of the glass cup, 3:00 A.M the green digits read.

I sighed before taking another drink of the water. _'Might as well do something useful instead of going back to sleep'_. I turned off the kitchen and bathroom light before making my way towards the library but stopped by my room to grab a light blue shirt. I walked through the white, magnificent doors entering a book lovers dreams; I surveyed the room looking at all the bookcases scattered around the room, before my eyes were drawn to the left were there was a long crème colored soft sofa with a table littered with books and a single lamp next to it. I tugged on the metal string that turned on the lamp and lighted up the dark library. I looked around before making my way towards one of the bookcases and grabbing a book at random. After grabbing the book I made my way towards the sofa, plopping down on it as I cleared the table before setting my glass on the wooden table.

I shifted on the sofa as I got comfortable, stretching out my legs before leaning back and opening the book. I didn't know how much time had passed as I read another book because the first one was way too boring. I was so engrossed in the second book that I didn't see the sunlight filter through the single window, nor did I hear the birds start to sing their morning tune. As I finished up the last page, I heard a knock on the doors that caused an echo to ring across the room. I looked up and replied to the knock, "Come in," as soon as I replied the doors were pushed open to reveal my mother. She looked over towards me and smiled "Good morning Friedrich, I hope you haven't been up all night again" She gave me a knowing look. I couldn't help the flush that came over my face, but quickly ducked my head to cover it. "Good morning mother, and no I haven't" I said. Maria gave me another look before smiling "Well since you're already up, why don't you help me clean this place up" She gestured around the library.

"Yes mother" I quickly replied before getting up and grabbing the books I put on the floor while heading towards the bookcases. As we worked, Maria hummed and sang a tune I couldn't recall ever hearing. "What song is that?" I asked after she finished. She looked up and smiled before answering "It's a song Mother Reverend sang to me. It was the song that made me gain confidence to come back" "Oh" Was all I could say. To say I was surprised would be an underestimate, I was shocked that a song was what helped bring mother back but also it is kind of expected, mother does love singing. I shook my head before going back to work. "Friedrich, why have you been staying up? And don't try to say you haven't because those bangs under your eyes say otherwise" Mother asked me while pinning me with a hard stare; I silently debated on whether or not to tell the truth. I decided not to make Mother worry too much and gave a white lie. "I have just been restless is all; I go to bed too early and wake up to early." I said.

She looked over at me worriedly "Maybe you should go to bed later on then, but are you sure that's all? You look quite pale" Maria walked over towards me before putting her hand on my forehead to see if I had a fever. "I'm fine Mother, just tired that's all" I replied trying to ease her worry. She gave me a hard stare before accepting it. "Maybe you should try to get some sleep I'll finish the rest Friedrich" Mother suggested. I wanted to say no but that would make her suspicious so I nodded before grabbing a random book while walking away. I walked through my bedroom door before closing it. I looked around my cluttered room debating on whether or not to clean it up. I decided to clean it if only to keep me awake. As I cleaned I tried my hardest to not think about the dream or what it meant, it was too gruesome and horrifying. And what the heck did the voice mean when it said "Soon this will be your fate, and you will become the monster."

I shivered at the sinister meaning behind those words before shaking my head and focusing back on the task at hand. But every single time my mind wandered back to the dream and with a sickening realization, I realized I was the one, who killed those people, but it wasn't me, it was someone else. _'Or something else'_ I instantly felt nauseated by that thought so I sat on my bed and put my head between my legs before taking deep, calming breathes. As the sickness passed, I slowly sat up before lying back down and trying to calm myself. _'It was just a dream that's all it wasn't and isn't real' _With that thought in mind I slowly closed my eyes trying to stay awake before giving in to the temptation that was sleep. I jolted awake when I heard a snap; I looked around and noticed I was in the middle of a dying meadow.

I shivered when I felt a cold breeze flow through the meadow rattling the dead flowers as if they were rattle instruments. I heard another distinct snap which resulted in my head turning that way. My eyes widen and I scrambled up as a cloaked figure came out from the shadows. I instantly knew this was the, the thing that killed those people. How I knew I'll never know it was just instinct. I pushed back my fear before looking at the figure. It had a black cloak wrapped around it but was shredded at the head part revealing a red skin, yellow eyes with a slanted black iris. Its' forked tongue kept coming out making a hissing noise. I shivered as it opened its mouth revealing sharp, lengthened teeth.

"W-who are you? No wait w-what are you?" I asked terrified of this thing. It looked at me before grinning sinisterly and replying "Who am I? Well, dear boy, It isss sssimple, I am you" It hissed out. I instantly shook my head denying it "No you're not! I'm not a, a whatever thing like you! I don't and won't ever kill and like it like you do!" It threw back its head cackling like a madman "Oh but you are, dear boy, you are. I'm your, how ssshall I sssay it, demon within or your darkessst temptation. I'm jussst your desssire" It hissed smirking wickedly. "No! No, I don't desire that I don't! You're lying!" I screamed in denial. It kept on smirking "Deny all you want, you know deep down it isss true" "It isn't!" I screamed in frustration. "Oh really? Then you do not feel anything if I do thisss" As the monster thing said those words, it raised a hand before snapping its' fingers. As soon as it snapped, a male around 20 with brown hair, and green eyes appeared at its' feet. The man looked around in confusion before noticing the thing. He screamed and tried to move away but the monsters' fingers shot out and grabbed his throat. It lifted him up before tearing out his throat with. his. teeth.

I tried to close my eyes but realized I couldn't, all I could do was watch the blood drip from the throat and make a pool of blood. I expected to feel sick but only felt enjoyment from the suffering he felt. I was instantly disgusted with myself and tried to make myself feel disgusted but the only thing I could feel was a sick, twisted delight. I opened my mouth ready to scream at the thing but it again snapped its' fingers which resulted in another person, this time a female appeared in front of me. It walked towards me and leaned down to whisper "Don't try to lie to me. You know how you felt when I tore hisss throat out. Now itsss your turn" I shook my head and tried to step away, but it anticipated my move and shot out an arm to grab me, and hold me in place. I started struggling trying to get out of its' grip but failed miserably. "Do it or I'll force you to" It hissed in my ear which resulted in a shiver from me.

It grabbed my hands and wrapped them around the girls' neck, I tried to get them off but the figure just tightened its grip on my hands. "Sssqueeze, Now!" It commanded. I tried to struggle even more when I felt my hands closing around the neck. I heard it growl in annoyance before whispering in my ear "Remember when I tore hisss throat out, remember all that blood slipping from one sssingle wound, remember the light flassshing before hisss eyesss, how you could be the caussse of that death. Don't you want to feel powerful and in control?' As the monster spoke those words I felt my will slipping away. 'Can you picture it? You taking thisss girlsss' life becaussse you can and you have the power to. Do it or live a pathetic weak life'

I closed my eyes and instantly gave into temptation. As I gave in I was filled with anger, hatred, chaos, and death. I opened my eyes and squeezed the girls' neck so hard I heard the bones breaking under the pressure. She opened her mouth to try and scream but I twisted her head before she could even make a noise. When her dead body hit the floor, I was filled with a twisted delight in knowing I killed the girl, I had the power and control, ME. I smirked wickedly before turning around "You never did answer me, what. are. you," I growled out. It smirked before replying "All in good time, dear boy, all in good time" With that said it melted into the shadows.

I jolted awake, once again gasping for breath. My eyes widen when I remembered my dream and felt disgusted with myself. I looked around before plopping back into my bed with one single determination in mind _'I am never going to sleep again.'_

Notes: Thank you for all reading, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of "Something Grimm" Comments and Criticism is accepted but don't be too mean please. Again thank you all and cookie to all whom like the story or the song, and 2 cookies for those who like both. Lunatic Yaoi-Chan666 out :)


	3. Chapter2 Breakfeast with a side of Death

Something Grimm

Chapter 2 Breakfeast with a side of death

Disclaimer: As said in the previous chapters, I don't own the characters, the Sound of music, or anything else except this plot. Criticism is accepted, but please be nice. And now, without further ado, I present Something Grimm Chapter 2: Breakfeast with a side of Death. Oh! before I forget this contain Incest as well as slash, blood, and death. You have been warned

*Friedrich's P.O.V

I sat up in my bed, staring dully at the rumpled covers of my bed. My mind haunted with the images of the 2 innocent victims that _I_ murdered, not that, that thing.. but ME. 'I can't sit here all day, that would just worry everyone. I can't... I just can't let them know' I shook my head to rid myself of those negative thoughts before getting up and heading towards my bathroom.

I grabbed a black polo shirt and some white khaki shorts my way towards the bathroom from my dresser; I turned on the faucet for the shower, putting it on warm water. I bent down and opened the doors under the sink to grab a towel before setting all my clothes on the rack; I started stripping myself of sweat-drenched nightclothes before throwing them inside the hamper in the corner of the bathroom. I slid open the shower glass so I could step inside the warm environment; I stepped under the faucet, letting warm water hit my head and slid down the length of my body; I closed my eyes as I rested my head against the cool marbled tile. I took a deep breath before letting it back out, in and out, in and out. I closed my eyes as I felt my body slowly start to relax under the warm dripping droplets. I smiled softly as I felt all my restlessness and fears move out of me, and slide into the drain. I didn't know how long I stood in that position, all I knew was I felt better than I had in days. I sighed before grabbing my shampoo and started scrubbing my hair in order to make it cleaner; as I put my head under the spray of water, I grabbed the body wash and a rag.

I squirted some body wash onto the rag before leathering my body with it. As the spray rained down on me, cleaning my body as it did so, I felt a creeping sadness overcome my mind. '_I don't want to leave; I don't want to face the world when no one knows how much I'm suffering. Why, why is life so unfair? Why __**me?**__' _I sighed before shaking my head to rid myself of those pesky, self-loathing thoughts. _'I'll never know why, all I have to know is I'm better than that' _I nodded to myself before stepping out of the shower, meeting the chilling cold air as I did so. I grabbed the towel, and started scrubbing my face to get rid of the water; I dried myself off with no thought, forcing myself to focus on the task, not my dark, hidden thoughts. When I finished drying off, I slipped on my shirt and pants before turning to the sink. I grimaced at the dark circles under my eyes that stood out like a sore thumb; I grabbed the dark circle remover that I stole from Liesl's bathroom, and started putting it under my eyes to cover the circles. '_Well, it looks like there is __**some**__ good in having an older sister'_ I chuckled at the thought of Liesl's reaction to that comment. After I put on the remover, I started brushing my teeth, being very cautious as to not get any water under my eyes. Once finished, I checked myself over in the mirror making sure I look like I always do; I smiled as I saw everything was perfect before turning around and headed towards my room. When I got back into my room, I made my bed and put everything back in order before heading towards the dining room where, no doubt, my family would be waiting with breakfeast right in front of them. I smiled and wished everyone a good morning as I walked into the room. Everyone, as usual, replied with a good morning before digging in once I was seated at the table. "Late as usual Friedrich," my father said while looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry father, I lost track of the time" I replied before shooting an apologetic smile at him. He looked at me before nodding while smiling softly, "It's alright, just try to keep track the time okay?" I nodded before replying, "Yes, Father." Father cut up his eggs before eating them; he reached for the remote and turned on the TV to the news channel. Father then set the remote back down, before turning his attention back to his breakfeast. All was quiet until Liesl asked, "What's going on?"

Everyone turned their attention to the TV to see a 'BREAKING NEWS" title scroll its way across the screen. Father frowned, confused before tuning the volume up. "It's just been reported that there has been three murdered victims in Switzerland. All three murders were not only tragic, but hideously gruesome as well; I'm standing right on the very ground that all three were mysteriously murdered on. The police are trying to keep us from seeing the body's but luckily we got a quick shoot before we were told to leave" As soon as the news lady finished that sentence, a picture came up with three mutilated bodies. One with a ripped throat, another with hand prints around her neck, the other with a ripped tongue out. I froze, my spoon midway to my mouth, as I saw the picture. 'It… it can't be. No… it's, it's impossible. They were in my dream, that's all they were supposed to be. Dream characters… not, not human. Oh god… Did, did I actually k-kill them. Oh dear god, I'm going to be sick' I set my spoon down and wound my arms around my stomach, squeezing it to keep from vomiting up my breakfeast.

'I-I killed them, I actually killed them. I killed three innocent human beings. Oh god, I'm a monster a killer, a...' My horrified thoughts were interrupted when I felt a persistent tug on my sleeve. I look over and met worried brown eyes. "Freidrich, are you alright?" Kurt whispered softly as he lent closer to me. He looked at me, patiently waiting for an answer but I could give him none. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before I suddenly became calm. I blinked opened my eyes, shocked at the sudden calmness, but I instead met the eyes of my baby brother. I blinked again, and he looked at me quizzically before a soft smile spread over my face. I chuckled softly, feeling much better. "I'm fine Kurt, don't worry about me. Just a little nauseated from that picture. I know that's not something anyone would want to see as they eat," I said before reaching over and ruffling his soft, dark brown hair. He gave me a look that screamed disbelief before batting the unwanted hand away. "I'm not a kid anymore, Friedrich!" Kurt protested.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped my lips, "Ah! But you are, dear little Kurt, and you always will be a baby brother to me," As I said that, I wrapped one arm around his neck before giving him a noogie (For those who don't know: rapidly moving your hand back and forth on someone's hair). Kurt protested by twisting his body trying to get out of my grip, not wanting the love apparently. I let go of Kurt, chuckling at his flushed cheeks, which were turning bright red. "You're so mean, Friedrich!" Kurt pouted. "I know," I easily replied, looking at him with a hidden fondness that not even he knew about. Kurt grumbled under his breath before turning back to his breakfeast. I smiled to myself before picking up my forgotten spoon, and turned all my attention to my breakfeast, focusing only on that and not the news lady who was still talking. I sighed before tearing my eyes away from the TV and back onto my cereal before scooping up a spoonful and putting it into my mouth. Mother grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, preventing us from hearing anything else about the murders.

"Well, that is surely not appropriate to show on TV; especially with the fact the children could have seen that!" Mother shook her head before turning back to breakfeast. "Are you alright, dears?" Mother asked us, looking worried. "We're fine," we all chorused together before bursting out laughing. Maria smiled and looked at us fondly before shaking her head "Sometimes I don't know what to do with you children." Even thought it was kind of an insult, we all heard the fondness, and love in her voice. "Well, we are fathers' kids" Louisa replied, smiling at father. "Oh, so now _**I'm**_ to blame?" Georg asked sounding scandalized, but the smile on his face said otherwise. We all looked at each other, before grinning and nodding our heads, "Yes!" Father and Mother just chuckled, "Finish your breakfeast, you crazy kids" Father ordered. We all laughed before finishing up our breakfeast.

Notes: Hello reader's, it's nice to see you again. I was reading through everything and realized something… I forgot to mention how old everyone was. I, of course, mentally hit myself asking "How could you forget something as important as that?!" and you want to know my answer…. I have no clue *shrugs shoulders, while sporting a hopeless look* Anyway, I'll tell the ages now and also in the next chapter in the Disclaimer. I hope you enjoyed, criticism is accepted just like I said before, be gentle please. Oh-kay! Lunatic Yaoi Fangirl666 is gone, bye

Liesl: age 19

**Friedrich: age 17**

Louisa: age 16

**Kurt: age 14**

Brigitta: age 13

Marta: age 10

Gretl: age 8


	4. Chapter 3 Puer daemonium

Something Grimm Chapter 3

Puer daemonium **¹**

Author Note: hello everyone, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for making you all wait for the next chapter; I've been busy and haven't gotten the time to write, and honestly I had no clue what I wanted to happen in this, and the up-coming chapter(s). Secondly, I want you to know that I will be putting in Italian language in this story because, if you've ever watched the anime "Hetalia," I love Italy, and their language (It's awesome!). Thirdly, as you read the chapter you will see a word that you have no clue what it means, unless you're Italian of course, but it means, "Demon Child." You'll know why later on I named it this ;) So, I'm sorry this is so long, and hope you enjoy the story. Comment/Review/Follow if you want.' So, without further ado, I give you _Puer daemonium._

**Friedrich's Point of View**

After breakfeast, Father and Mother decided to take us to the near-by park to get our minds off of the horrific news; Marta and Gretl were very happy with that plan, if there excited squeals were anything to go by. I smiled softly as they both ran up to their rooms with such innocence it physically hurt me.

I looked over at Liesl as I heard her groan softly, "Father, Mother, I don't want to be rude, but I'm too old to go to the park and play with the other, _younger _children," She stressed the word "Younger," and gave them a pointed look. This sentence caused Father to snort softly, and Mother to smile, fondness evident in her blue eyes. "Liesl, you are never too old to have fun. We're all a child at heart, and sometimes that child needs to come out, if not for at least a little while," Mother replied, before walking over and kissing her head. "Now, run along and go help Marta and Gretl get dressed. I fear that in their excitement they will hurt themselves," Mother ordered, nicely of course. Liesl smiled up at Maria, before excusing herself to go help Marta and Gretl get dress. I chuckled at Mother's tactics to get us to do something, 'I fear Father has corrupted mother with his firmness' I thought to myself. I snorted at that absurd, yet true, thought; I couldn't help but look around the table, trying to see if I was the only one left remaining. My eyes were drawn, uncontrollably, to Kurt who was standing up and stretching. Brown clashed with blue, and I couldn't help but stare longer than necessary, longer than what a normal stare took; I kept staring, and staring, slowly getting lost inside a brown world, a world I never knew existed. 'Until now,' I thought absentmindedly. I tried to look away, confused about the feelings I was starting to feel, yet I couldn't find the will to break this spell that took control over me. 'What's… happening?' I thought confused as I felt a wave of calmness take over, crashing like a sea against rocks.

I felt myself, getting calmer and calmer, sleepier and sleepier. I blinked back into reality when Kurt called out, "Coming, Mother!" I jerked back into my chair, not having realized I was leaning out of it. Kurt quickly turned away walking out of the dining room, but not before I noticed a red flush standing out on his cheeks. 'It must have affected him to' I thought, before frowning in confusion. 'Wait, what? What the heck was even that? The... The staring and that thought, what was wrong with me? It was like I was out of this world, almost as if gravity didn't even exists' I groaned in frustration before getting out my chair, and heading towards the living room to wait for my family. Half an hour later, we arrived at the park; As soon as Father stopped the car, Marta and Gretl shot out of it, almost as if the devil were on their tail, and ran straight for the slides. I laughed, just like everyone else did, before getting out of the car and waiting for Father and Mother to lead the way. As soon as we were close to the playground, Brigitta; Kurt; and Louisia headed straight towards the swing with Liesl following right behind them. 'Probably to push them higher,' I thought frowning when I felt a spark of irritation pop up at that thought. 'No, No thinking for me. It's too confusing' I thought as I shook my head before heading towards the bench Mother and Father were sitting at.

"Mother, Father I'll be on the trail path, okay?" I asked. My Mother frowned before replying, "Don't you want to help Liesl push Brigitta, Kurt, and Louisia?" I instantly shook my head, "No, I think Liesl has it covered. She's strong… for a girl anyway." I grinned at mother slyly as I said that last sentence. Mother snorted and shook her head while Father laughed out loud. "He has your personality, doesn't he Georg?" Maria asked as she looked at Father with love, and fondness shining clearly in her eyes. Father smiled, returning her gaze while patting her hand, "That he does Maria, that he does." I smiled softly at my parent's moment before repeating my previous question. "So, can I go walk on the trail?" Mother looked at Father for an answer, and at the nod of his head, she granted my request. I smiled, thanking them before turning around and making my way towards the trail path. As I walked I focused on all the sounds going on around me, from the buzzing of insects to the swooshing of the wind as it ruffled the trees' leaves. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of air and the scent that was pure Switzerland; I kept my eyes closed, letting my feet follow the path, hoping I don't accidently walk into a tree. 'That would be painful' I thought grimacing at the thought of that pain I could experience. I sighed before snapping my eyes open and following the path, just listening to the sounds of Mother Nature. I blinked at I walked on ground that had, not a few feet away, a lake. I looked around before taking a seat on the dry grass, 'At least it hasn't rained, otherwise I'd be sitting on muddy grass.' Grimacing at that thought, I looked around for something to do. My eyes found a pile of rocks a foot away from where I sat, and I thanked whoever put them within reaching distance. I stretched my arm out and pulled the pile towards my side before grabbing one and skimming it across the lake. I frowned as it only made three ripples before throwing another one, this time making four ripples. Soon, it became a game for me to play; see how many rocks I can skim and get more ripples than the previous rock. Later on, I ran out of rocks and had to hunt for some more; luckily, I found enough to continue my game. I sighed as I skimmed another rock before my thoughts drifted back to breakfeast this morning. I growled softly, not wanting to think about it, but my brain had other ideas, as it kept playing the news over and over again. I glared daggers at the water, unintentionally clenching my fists, forgetting about the rock it held. I let out a soft hiss as I dropped the rock from the hand; I blinked as I saw a crimson red line dribbling down my hand. I stared at it, wondering how I got it before I remembered the rock it had held. Yet, as I continue to think, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the dark crimson; as I stared, the pain started to lessen until it was barely there, yet it was quickly replaced by another feeling: fascination. I idly wondered why the color was so crimson, so dark; I unconsciously wondered what it tasted like, did it taste like strawberries or raspberries, or did it even have a taste? I felt a tug towards the crimson color, and followed it like a dog follows its master. I kept looking at the dripping red, moving so slowly, oh so slowly, almost as if it were taunting my very existence.

I leaned down, not being in control of my body, and licked the red stripe. I instantly was flooded with so many feelings, too many too count or even pick out; I smelled so many scents around I couldn't even tell where each smell came from. I groaned softly as I became dizzy from the overload, it felt as if I were riding a giant wave and I fell under it, it felt like that times ten. I closed my eyes, before I smelt an intoxicating scent that made me feel so hungry, so… _**starved. **_I turned around, wanting to know what held that exotic scent before I met startled brown eyes. I sub-consciously registered the brown eyes as a woman, before a scream tore through the air. I fell backwards, ('Thank god I wasn't near the water!') scrambling to cover my ears with my hands. It felt as if someone had taken a pencil and repeatedly stabbed in the ear with it. "D-D-Demon! It's a Demon!" I heard the lady scream before she ran back onto the trail path. I frowned confused as to why she said demon, I looked around before snorting, 'Well, I certainly don't see any demon. She must be crazy' I thought before also making my way back towards the park. As soon as I was out of the trail, I headed towards my family who were all gathered together. I slid in next to Liesl before calling, "Here," as my name was called on the roll-check (When you call everyone's name and get a response to show you're here, and not missing). As Mother checked off all the names, Father herded us towards the entrance of the park. As we walked towards our car, we ran into the lady I met.

She smiled at Father before her eyes filtered over my siblings before landing on me; her brown eyes widened in shock before screeching, "YOU! IT'S YOU, THE DEMON CHILD, IT'S HIM!" She pointed at me as other people looked at her like she had two heads. "Now, just what are you talking about?!" Father demanded. "IT'S THE BOY, THE BOY WITH BLACK EYES, ITS ALL HIDDEN BY HIS INNOCENT DISGUISE!" The lady screeched. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," She instantly lunged at me, pulling out her sharp, silver cross. Father grabbed her before she could even touch me with it, "Now, what do you think you are trying to do to my son!" Father growled as he jerked her back father away from me. "He's evil! Don't you see, that-that THING isn't your son, it isn't even human! It's a monster!" The psycho lady screamed as she tried to break free from Father's grip. Georg's face instantly became as red as a bull's face when it's angry; he gripped her harshly before hauling her in another direction. As he walked away he ordered Mother to take us to the car and wait there; Maria easily herded us towards the car, with the help of Liesl. When my siblings and I were strapped into the car, Maria went around to the front before strapping herself in and started waiting for Father to return. No one dared to speak, for fear it would push the red button and cause an even bigger scene.

All was silent in the car, no one spoke, no one thought, no one sang, not one of us dared to even move. I swore I could everyone's breathing, including my own, which stood out like a sore thumb with its heavy sound. All was quiet, for no one dared to make matters worse than what it was. Nothing was heard, except the rushed sound of the wind outside the car.

Notes: And that's a wrap! So comments, criticism (be gentle remember), reviews? I hope you enjoyed and a little reminder: look forward towards Chapter 4 being published by tomorrow or 11/17/13, depends on how well I can make Chapter 4 and its plot. Thanks for reading! RAWR!


End file.
